


darting shadows in the corner of your eye

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Unhealthy Relationships, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Juné doesn't know why she's with Ikki. It just happened- and she's not sure it's actually a good thing.





	darting shadows in the corner of your eye

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(darting shadows in the corner of your eye)_

They only know each other because of Shun. Juné doesn’t know why she does this to herself. Is she with him because she can’t have Shun? Is he with her because he sees a dead girl in her?

It’s not healthy, but at least she recognizes that.

They never go on dates, so she wouldn’t call them dating. They’ve never had sex- Juné isn’t entirely sure either of them even  _want_ to have sex. They’ve kissed before, and that’s nice, he’s a really good kisser. But mostly they just sit together in silence, maybe watch a movie. He’s so warm that she’s fallen asleep on him more than a few times, but for some reason he’s always there when she wakes, and he never wakes her. She doesn’t quite know what to think about that.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the kisses, she’d think they’re just good friends. She doesn’t think she’d think it unhealthy then.

But there are kisses, hot and breathless things that leave her gasping and tingly. He never stays after kisses. She never asks him to.

He’s like a shadow. Like a shape out of the corner of your eye. When you’re not looking at it, it looks like something it isn’t when you actually do look.

He seems, sometimes, like a wraith, some spirit of fire and shadow, slimming around the corners of her life.

She doesn’t know what to do with him, her shadow-flickering man. Though, that’s not even true- he’s not hers, and she’s not his. They don’t belong together, their jigsaw pieces don’t fit together at all.

Juné sighs, stretching out of her yoga pose, and there he is, a darting shadow at the edge of her vision, in the corner of her eye. She doesn’t let him jar her from her self-reflective state as she breathes and twists and bends.

He can wait. Right now Juné is caring for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
